The purpose of this core is to provide primary human neural cells including, but not limited to, astrocytes, microglia, endothelial cells and monocytes, to all investigators within the program project. Such cells will be isolated, inventoried then shipped to investigators on a monthly basis and as needed in support of all projects within the application. Importantly, both adult and fetal sources of the neural cells will be utilized. In addition, the SCID mouse model for HIV encephalitis will be used to test both direct and indirect hypothesis for HIV associated dementia. This will include the inoculation of virus-infected astrocytes, comparisons between microglia, monocyte and/or astrocytes infected with a variety of chimeric clones of NL4-3, N-HIV-1N env, and others. Lastly, specific drugs that inhibit components of the viral life cycle and/or inflammatory products from HIV-infected and immune-activated monocytes and microglia will be investigated.